dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremy Hudson
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|Date of birth = Unknown|Date of death = November 29, Age 257}} Jeremy Hudson (ジェレミー ハドソン, Jeremii Hadoson) is the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as he's has first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. He's the closest best friend and ally of Joshua Jackson, Jack Smith, Henry Johnson, Gordon Bowlers, Gerald Lyndon, Jacob Barrymore, Chad O'Donnell, Freddie Garrett, Bradley Dawson, Franklin Kingston and Shawn Spencer. He's the best husband of Christine and the loving father of Kimberly. He's also the father-in-law of Timmy and maternal grandfather of Alex, Ethan and Scarlett. Appearance Jeremy Hudson is a young child and young man of a tall, leaner build and above-average height with a slender yet well-muscular physique. Over the course of the series and movies, Jeremy has the light tan skin complexion, plum-blue eyes and long straight white hair. He is blind of an left eye since he was child from his early childhood before he's discovered that he's have a eye disease. As a child, As a teenager, As adult, Personality Jeremy is a calm, humorous, happy, kindhearted, peaceful, caring, determined, generous, patient, fatherly and friendly person with a immature sense of humor and joker attitude how ever he is also very stubborn and has a fierce temper when upset. He's got a gambling habit, his stubbornness means he doesn't know when to quit. while his gambling has never effected him badly on more than one occasion he and his team have found themselves camping outdoors instead of paying for inns because he's lost their money. Jeremy Hudson also is a huge flirt, and his team has had to drag him away from flirting with the ladies while on a mission plenty of times. He feels like his team lecture him more than he lectures them and he's often called "uncool" , "Shameless" and "a total loser" by them, he feels like they have no respect for him (Which they didn't know that he lost their respect way back when they were children years ago like Henry Johnson, Joshua Jackson, Jacob Barrymore and Shawn Spencer). He's always serene and mature, show himself to his friends indifferent to all, but in fact he is very kind and brave, unlike Christine, doesn't make a point of pleasing. He has strong opinions but always listen to his friends and superiors from his teen years into his adulthood. Biography Background Jeremy Hudson is born on Age 218 and growing up as an orphan like the rest of his friends On the night of November 29 of Age 257, he's helping his wife, Christine, to have his 5-years-old daughter, Kimberly, to escape throughout her bedroom with her friends to survive during the Spencer Clan Massacre on Spencer World by the evil Wizard Babidi for release Mega Buu and Super Buu from the Sealed Ball to destroy Spencer World and also killing Shawn Spencer and his family. Dragon Ball Z Fusion Saga He's mentioned by Kayla during her battle with Super Buu (Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed) in the flashbacks of the Spencer Clan Massacre on Spencer World from 500 years ago. He's has been killed along with his wife and friends by Yakon and Dabura when he was 39 years old. Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu In the movie, he's mentioned by his grandson Alex, his appearance in a photo with his grandmother with him and mother as a child from his mother's storage room. Power Manga and Anime Jeremy Hudson is the Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - Equipment * Crossbow - * Sword - Transformations Unlock Potential Like his friends, daughter and grandchildren, Video Games Appearances Jeremy Hudson is the playable character in the video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles * Jeremy, Christine, Franklin Kingston, Shawn and Denise vs. Super Buu * Jeremy Hudson and Christine vs. Super Buu Trivia * Jeremy's name means Japanese name (ジェレミー ハドソン or Jeremii Hadoson) is in English Baby Names the meaning of the name Jeremy is: in use since the Middle Ages. * In Hebrew Baby Names the meaning of the name Jeremy is: May Jehovah exalt. Exalted of the Lord. * In American Baby Names the meaning of the name Jeremy is: in use since the Middle Ages. * It is pronounced JARE-a-mee. Variant of Jeremiah, in use since the Middle Ages. Modern use may have been inspired by a character named Jeremy on the 1960s TV series "Here Come the Brides". Actor Jeremy Irons; football player Jeremy Shockey. * It is of Old English origin, and the meaning of Hudson is "son of Hugh". Explorer Henry Hudson was the first European to visit the Hudson River, which he found while searching for a Northwest Passage to India. He also sailed into Hudson Bay in Canada on a later voyage. Gallery shun_hayashi_rcd_by_xcaeli-d9cv3ck-1.png References # Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, 1999 # ''Majin Buu Transforms episode 265'' Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Offensive techniques Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased